Daddy's phone call
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: Please leave a review! St Trinians KellyAnnabelle
1. Chapter 2

'Kelly?' The head girl looked up.

'Andrea?'

'Annabelle's crying.'

Kelly sighed. 'Why?'

'Du'no. Polly found her.' The girl rubbed her black encrusted eyes and jerked her head in the direction of the door. "She's outside."

'Okay. I'll sort it.' Kelly turned with a swish of her sleek black bob and made her way through the hoards of screaming girls.

As Andrea had said, the head girl found Polly leaning against the wall outside, tapping on her 'blueberry'. 'Polly? Where's Annabelle?'

'She was heading towards the canteen.' Nodding, Kelly turned to leave.

'Kelly?" Polly called her back, "Try and…be nice. Okay? She just got a call from her dad.'

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "I'm always nice."

'Annabelle? You in here?' It took a couple of moments for Kelly's eyes to adjust to the gloom of the canteen. After a couple of seconds, she spotted a figure sitting on top of one of the work-surfaces, swinging her leg to some unheard rhythm.

Kelly moved towards the figure. 'You okay?' She watched as Annabelle hurriedly brushed the tear that had bleed down her cheeks away.

'Wonderful.'

'Good.' Kelly swung herself round making her way over to the door, heals clicking loudly in the echo-y room.

'Is that it?' Annabelle murmured indignantly, glancing up.

'Meaning?'

'You're just going to leave? You could at least… I don't know, pat me on the back or something.'

Kelly gave a short laugh. 'I don't do really sensitive.'

'I figured.' Annabelle sighed and ran her hand through her newly curled hair.

'Well, I guessed, if you'd of wanted to talk about it, you would have said.' Kelly tilted her head and raised a questioning eyebrow. 'You said you were 'wonderful'.

'I lied.' The other girl whispered.

'Right.' Kelly gave a curt nod, walked back over and lent next to her. 'Wellllll…' she prompted.

'Daddy-' Kelly snorted, 'Father… called.'

'Still reeling from the 'drip' comment?'

Slowly and for the first time, Annabelle turned to face her. 'Do you think I'm a…..' She scrabbled for the right word.

'Drip?' Kelly interjected helpfully, Annabelle, grim faced, nodded.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. 'After what you did to Verity? You're a St Trinian. And St Trinian's are not-'

'-Drips?' Kelly smirked. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

'Prove him wrong.'

'What?'

Kelly smiled slyly. 'Prove him wrong. Your father.'

'How?'

'I'm sure you'll think of something.' Sombrely, Kelly looked her straight in the eye. Annabelle's breath caught in her throat; she felt herself reach out involuntary to touch the head girl's cheek.

Gently, Kelly lent forward and touched their lips together. A soft moan escaped Annabelle's lips and she felt Kelly smirk against her.

_Kissing Kelly,_ Annabelle thought, was _so different to how people told her a first kiss would be. It wasn't awkward or wet or embarrassing. Kelly was so purposeful, everything she did was decisive. She was gentle and powerful at the same time._

Briefly, she wondered how she'd managed to go from crying, to kissing the head girl in the space of ten minutes….Kelly ran her hand up her side and she lost her trail of thought.

'Martini?'

'What?' said Kelly pulling away frowning.

'Vanessa, Martini?' Both girls looked towards the corridor doors where they could just make out through the patterned glass, Matron stumbling her way towards the canteen.

'Shit!' Kelly murmured. Grabbing Annabelle's hand she pulled her off the work-surface and out through the opposite doors.

Annabelle found herself being pulled through the maze of corridors.

'Where are we!?' she hissed. Kelly ignored her.

. 'Can we slow down?' Annabelle could already feel stitch beginning to burn at her sides. Kelly looked back at her and rolled her eyes. Letting go of her hand she slowed to a quick stride.

They strode on for a few corridors. Kelly frowning and running her eyes over the doors they passed. "Bingo!" Grabbing the handle of the nearest door, the head girl pulled them both through into the room opposite. The room behind the door was huge and unlike any other part of the school Annabelle had seen. Books in ornate shelves circle to the ceiling, light cotton curtains were pulled artfully over the windows and bean bags collected in one of the corners.

Glancing at Annabelle's bewildered face, Kelly snickered and lent down and kissed her again quickly.

Pulling away, she headed across the room she had brought them to.

Kelly opened another door and slid through it, gesturing Annabelle to follow; she found they had come out directly opposite the great hall.

Polly looked up at them from her 'blueberry' grinning.

'You found her.'

'You could say that.' Kelly said, striding back into the party.


	2. Chapter 2a

Sorry if this is awful

Sorry if this is awful!! I don't know if there'll be another chapter - but if anyone has any ideas please, please, please share!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grinning Tailor backtracked her to the upper-Girls common room, guilty grin plaster across her face.

"Oi, girls!" Flinging open the door she found the Geeks, Posh tooty, Emos and the twins (who had managed to slip under the older girls 'first grader' radar) lounging across the various mismatched sofas. "You've gotta see this." No one moved. "Come on! Kelly and Annabelle are snogging!" Rushing from the room down the corridor and coming to a halt outside the caretakers closest, she beckoned the rest of the girls, all who had followed eagerly, to be quite.

Snickering slightly, she pushed open the caretakers closet slowly to reveal Annabelle, who had been pushed against a row of shelves with her hands held firmly over her head by Kelly whose tongue, judging from the whimpers and groans coming from new girl, was halfway down her throat.

The twins, each of which had one of Andrea's hands firmly clamped over their eyes, while struggling to free themselves crashed into Tailor, still peering inside the closet. The door swung shut with a loud clunk and the girls stood stock still, not daring to move.

Slowly the door pushed itself open to find an amused Kelly behind it. Annabelle who stood slightly behind the head girl looked somewhat mortified. Smirking Kelly glanced backwards at her,

"Looks like we're out of the closet. Close your mouth Chelsea."

Chelsea stared at her head girl in horror. "Are you like a lesbian then?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your not my type Chelse'." Grinning Kelly sauntered down the corridor, black bob swishing, leaving Annabelle to grin sheepishly at the ten girls remaining.


End file.
